dosti
by duo lovers
Summary: an os related to cid eps 'maut ka chakarwyu' no summarry ...just peep inside


_**Hope you all like it**_

 _ **Sorry for mistakes**_

 _ **This os related to cid eps ''maut ka chakarwyu''**_

 _ **Here we go….**_

 _Huh mahan logon ki mahan batain…._

 _(mimic ) nai mai thik hun …medicines ki zaroraat nai hai….dressing ki bhi zaroorart nai hai…_

 _uffffff_

 _Baba ji mai disturb ho raha hun…can I get some peace_

 _Daya : abhiiii..plz suno na.._

 _Abhijeet : na baba ji ap tu mahan ….hamain apki bat manna chaiya…..ap kun bol rahain hain mjhy sunny ko…._

 _Acp sir enters_

 _Abhijeet daya ye kia tamasha laga rakha hai …ye hospital hai….yahan mareez hoty hain…aur tum log bacchun ki tarrah shor macha rahy ho yahan.._

 _Masla kia hai…._

 _Duo at once_

 _Abhijeet : daya_

 _Daya : abhijeet_

 _Acp sir : hey bhagwan …utha ly mjhy …..lagta hai tum dono mery bacchy kuchy bal bhi gira kar rahogy …tension dy dy kar_

 _Duo smiles sheepishly…_

 _Dr salunkhey : enters with… daya abhijeet kaisy ho tum dono …._

 _Abhijeet : ary sir ap ghalat bol rahy hain…apko tu sirf mera puchna chaiya_

 _Kun ky iron man ko tu choot hi nai lagti….._

 _Kun tarika ji…sahi kaha na mainy…_

 _He said to tarika who is standing behind dr salunkhey_

 _Tarika : blushes….j.i.j.i abhijeet_

 _Acp and dr salunkhey cough…._

 _Dr salunkhey : ( teasingly ) hogaya tum logon ka…._

 _Abhijeet : murmur kabab mai haddi …._

 _Daya came towards acp and said_

 _Daya : sir dekho na …ye abhiii …mjh sy bat nai kar raha….ap bolo na_

 _( cutely)_

 _Acp sir : ( shrugged his shoulders) ye tu ghalti karny sy pehly sochna chaiya tha…ab tumhara bhai hai tum hi sambhalo_

 _(wink)_

 _Daya : mouth opened fully…..seeing the wink_

 _And idea hit his mind ….suddenly …._

 _He started singing…_

 _ **Haan Ho Gayi Galti Mujhe Main Jaanta Hu..**_

 _ **Par Ab Bhi Tujhe Main Apni Jaan Maanta**_

 _ **Hu..**_

 _ **Ek Aakhri Mauka De Mujhe..**_

 _ **Aaj Bhi Main Tujhe Apni Shaan Manta Hu..**_

 _ **Sirf Saanse Hi To Baaki Hai Jb Teri Yaad Aati**_

 _ **Hai..**_

 _ **Yaad Me Teri Sath Ye Bhi Chord Jaati Hai..**_

 _ **Galti To Sabse Hoti Hai Galti MujhseBhi Ho**_

 _ **Gyi..**_

 _ **Ab Maaf Bhi Krde Mujhe Kyu Dur Itna Ho**_ _( he started weeping)_

 _ **Gyi..**_

 _ **Ek Galti Ke Liye Kyu Sath Chord Tu Kyu**_

 _ **Muh Mord Gyi Tu..**_

 _Daya band kar apna mun…_

 _Hospital k form par mera number hai tera nai…._

 _Larkian mery pecchy parh jaingy….apny bhai ka number dijia na_

 _Aur yahan par nurses bhi hain kun sb larkion ka heart fail karwana chah rahy ho_

 _A cute grin appears on daya face_

 _Abhijeet : waisy bhi mai …baba ji k singing talents sy pighalny wala nai hun mai…..samjha_

 _Ab plz mjhy shanti dy dai thori dair k lia_

 _Daya silently left the room_

 _Abhijeet ( murmur) : itni asani sy nai many wala mai….pehly sahab ki bhaduri ka bhoot utar jai tb hi manuga_

 _Tujhy pata hai daya mjh par kia beeti jb purvi ny bataya k tu woh bomb ly ky motor bike par bhag gaya…aur phir blast hogaya…_

 _Shukar hai tu kud gaya tha …bike par sy kud gaya tha…._

 _Bhagwan na kary tu kud nai pata tu_

 _He shiver with the thought_

 _He silently pray to god…._ _ **Bhagwan mery bear ki hamesha rakhsha karna**_

 _A tear slips from his eyes…_

 _Mjhy tu us suraang sy hi bhej dia hospital…aur khud bhaduri dikhany puhanch gai sahab…huhhhh_

 _ **Out side the room….**_

 _Daya (exclaimed ) ; han ye idea zabardast hai…_

 _He call freddy.._

 _Freddy : hello…daya…sir_

 _Daya ; freddy aik kaam karna hai_

 _Freddy ; ji sir boliya …._

 _Daya : aik bolny wala parrot ly kar ana hai ghar par…aur haan …raasty mai …continuously usky samny bolna hai_

 _ **Dekho na abhi..daya sorry bol raha hai…maaf kardo na daya ko**_

 _Freddy ( in shock ) : kun sir_

 _Daya : tum ly kar ao..phir samjhata hun._

 _Then he called tarika…._

 _Tarika : hello ..daya_

 _Daya : tarika …abhijeet k sat haj tum rukna…aur soup bana kar ly ana..aur abhijeet ko dinner kara daina.._

 _Tarika : fikar not daiwar ji..apky abhi ka hum pura khayal rakhain gy…_

 _Aur fiqar nai karo jb gussa utar jai ga tu khud tmhary pass daura..daura ayga_

 _Uski nature bilkul naariyal jaisy hai ..bahr sy sakht aur undar sy narm…_

 _Daya : oohhooo ….tu ap ye naariyal kb pohraingy…_

 _He started humming_

 _ **Kuch tu hua hai…**_

 _ **Kuch hony laga hai**_

 _Tarika : (blushes) tm na daya bht shararti hoty jarahy ho…_

 _Acha bye and take care_

 _Daya (naughtily): kiska …apky abhijeet ji ka….._

 _Tarika : daya k bacchy_

 _Daya : chi.. …merit u shadi hi nai hui …bachy kahan sy hongy ( cutely0_

 _Tarika : tmhain tu sudharoon gi dekhna aik din…bht bigar rahy ho_

 _Acha bye_

 _And the call hanged…_

 _Daya left the hospital…as tarika reached…._

 _ **At abhijeet room ….**_

 _Abhijeet : he is eagerly waiting for ….daya_

 _But his all hopes gone down seeing tarika enter into the …but some how he is happy to see tarika ji… that he spent some time with her also_

 _Abhijeet ( murmur ) : lo sahab ko thora sa kia naarazgi dikha li …wo tu ryth hi gai…chaly gai…chor k…mjhy…huuhhh…but acha kia tarika ji ko bhejdia_

 _ **Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain**_

 _ **Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi**_

 _ **Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi**_

 _ **Ghar inko bulaao kabhi**_

 _ **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**_

 _ **Kehne do inko zaraa..**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Kya uss gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua**_

 _ **Jahaan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua**_

 _ **Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua**_

 _ **Bataaun tumhe kya mere sath kya kya hua**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai**_

 _ **Tum dhun koi laao zaraa**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain**_

 _ **Kabhi aa gunguna le zara**_

 _ **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**_

 _ **Kehne do inko zaraa.. haa..**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Nadiya ka paani bhi khamosh behta yahaan**_

 _ **Khili chandani mein chhipi lakh khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahaan hai zubaan**_

 _ **Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuaan**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan aakaash hai**_

 _ **Tum udne toh aao zara**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai**_

 _ **Tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya**_

 _ **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**_

 _ **Kehne do inko zara.. haa..**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**_

 _Abhijeet ( in smile ) : hello tarika jee…_

 _Tarika : hello abhijeet ..kaisy ho_

 _Abhijeet : apko dekh ky tu aur bhi acha hogayahun_

 _Tarika ( blushes ) wo..wo mai apky liya soup lai thi.._

 _Abhijeet ( murmur ) apky hathon sy tu zehar bhi pi lunga tarika jee…soup kia cheez hai_

 _Tarika : kuch kaha apny ….nai..nai…ab soup lai hain tu ….apny hathon sy pila bhi dijia_

 _She ( blushes) but started feeding abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet : enjoying the whole feeding session..with light chit chat and praising…_

 _Then he take his medicines… and slept…_

 _ **At duo house….**_

 _Bell ringed_

 _Daya : kon hai.._

 _Freddy Dekho na abhi..daya sorry bol raha hai…maaf kardo na daya ko_

 _Daya : could not stop his smile….he opened the door ..and started laughing madly…_

 _Freedy ; enter the house with Dekho na abhi..daya sorry bol raha hai…maaf kardo na daya ko_

 _Holding a cage of parrot….._

 _Daya loot at him and then started laughing_

 _Hhaahhaahhaa_

 _Freddy :_ _Dekho na abhi..daya sorry bol raha hai…maaf kardo na daya ko_

 _Daya stop laughing…._

 _Holding his stomach_

 _Daya ; arry yar freddy toota lanny ko bola tha….khud toota banny ko thori bola tha…_

 _Freddy : : Dekho na abhi..daya sorry bol raha hai…maaf kardo na daya ko_

 _Daya started laughing again_

 _After some time_

 _Daya : freddy aik dum chup bilkul…..lao ye toota mjhy do_

 _Freddy : put finger on his lips….like a good boy_

 _Daya : handed him a glass of water ….ye lo dimagh shaant hoga tumhara_

 _Freddy drink the water…_

 _Daya ; freddy thanks yar…ab tum ghar jao bhabhi jee intaizar kar rahi hongi_

 _Freddy ; Dekho na abhi..daya sorry bol raha hai…maaf kardo na daya ko_

 _Daya : hey bhagwan freddy tmhara kia hoga …._

 _Whole night daya trained the parrot…._

 _ **Next morning arise….**_

 _abhijeet sleep is disturbed…with a cute and lovely voice of parrot as_

 _ **: Dekho na abhi..daya sorry bol raha hai…maaf kardo na daya ko**_

 _Abhijeet : could not suppressed his smile…ohhho tu sahab ny ye tariqa dhoondha hai…mjhy manany ka…_

 _Whole day abhijeet irritated with this continuous tape recorder…._

 _He irritatedly call daya …._

 _Daya : hello abhi..kaisy ho ab_

 _Abhijeet : mai tujhy kaccha chaba jaon ga daya…agar tu foran is namony ko lykar nai gaya mery samny sy_

 _Daya : smiles under his teeth …..thinking..lagta hai kaam ban gaya_

 _Aik shart par ly kar jaonga…_

 _Abhijeet : bol…main har bat manunga teri…magar isy lyja_

 _Daya : mjh sy baat karoogy…naaraz nai hogy…aur dinner bhi karaogy aur shooping bhi_

 _Abhijeet : thik hai ..pakka bat bhi karunga..naraz bhi nai honga aur teri demands bhi puri kardunga…._

 _Daya : yippppeeee_

 _He enter into the abhijeet room and hugged him tightly….while sobbing…I am sorry abhi…..i miss you ..pata hai mai bht dar gaya tha ..jb us suraang mai tum mil nai rahy thy …._

 _Abhijeet : awww…mainy bhi apny bear ko bht miss kia…aur itny moty moty ansooo….mery bear ki ankhoon mai…yahan tsunami ajaiga…my dumbo elephant…_

 _Saaf kar inhain jaldi sy …kahin hum beh hi na jain is tsunami mai…hamary pass tu boats bhi nai hain…_

 _Daya smiles : kia abhi tum bhi_

 _Abhijeet : pata hai mai bhi dar gaya tha …blast ka sun kar…he shivers…_

 _daya hold him …abhi mai hamesha tmhary sath hun …_

 _abhijeet : noded….wada karo ainda kabhi aisa nai karogy…._

 _Daya ; pakka wada boss kabhi nai karunga_

 _Abhijeet hamesha yaad rakna_

 _ **Apny boss ki jaan hai tu…daya**_

 _Two brothers on their way_

 _Two brothers on their way_

 _Two brothers on their way_

 _One wore blue_

 _And one wore grey_

 _One wore blue and one wore grey_

 _As they marched along the way_

 _A fife and drum began to play_

 _All on a beautiful morning_

 _One was gentle, one was kind_

 _One was gentle, one was kind_

 _One came home, one stayed behind_

 _A cannonball don't pay no mind_

 _A cannonball don't pay no mind_

 _Though you're gentle or you're kind_

 _It don't think of the folks behind_

 _All on a beautiful morning_

 _Two girls waiting by the railroad track_

 _Two girls waiting by the railroad track_

 _For their darlings to come back_

 _One wore blue, and one wore black_

 _One wore blue, and one wore black_

 _Waiting by the railroad track_

 _For their darlings to come back_

 _All on a beautiful morning_

 _One wore blue, and one wore black_

 _Waiting by the railroad track_

 _For their darlings to come back_

 _All on a beautiful morning_

 _All on a beautiful morning_

 _ **Finally …hogaya…ap log batao guys kaisa hai…**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Buy**_

 _ **Duo lovers**_


End file.
